harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Fawkes
Picture Is there any way we can get a picture of Fawkes when he is not just born or dying? I personally think he looks WAY worse during those stages, and phoenixes are supposed to be beautiful creatures. Freakatone 21:29, 29 February 2008 (UTC) Freakatone is right . The Phoenix is the egyptian symbol of immortality as well as the greek and roman definition of a person or thing of unsurpassed beauty or excellence , like Icarus in flight or Phaeton's chariot as it crosses the sky . Persian mythology calls the phoenix "bird of paradise" and if you look at pictures of birds in the genus "paradisaea" or the tree "phoenix dactylifera" you can see why a bird like Fawkes can be associated with the halcyonic . Thanks for the cool picture . Now that's a photo that corrosponds to the paragon his admirers know him to be ! Thanks for bringing that up Freakatone .VanessaD. 20:35, June 18, 2010 (UTC) The Persians are thought to have treated the Peacocks as decendants of the Phoenix if not as Phoenixs themselves! ~ Awar 10:28, April 15, 2015 (UTC). Wands Where does it state that the feathers for the wands came from Fawkes? :Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, chapter 36, page 697 (in the Scholastic edition, at least). - Nick O'Demus 17:48, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Question How many rebirths could have a phoenix like Fawkes?--Station7 21:26, November 3, 2009 (UTC) I don't think a number is ever given for the number of lives or the overall sum that they can go through, being magical creatures it might be limitless. Ty 06:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) J.K. Rowling never mentions Fawkes age in the entire Harry Potter septology .However , encyclopedias like Collier's and Britannica say phoenixes have a 500 to 1,000 year life cycle ,at the end of which it builds a nest and ignites it and itself with its feathers . A young phoenix or phoenix egg can be found in the ashes . However . . . professor Dumbledore is not Fawkes only owner .Some sources ,such as The Harry Potter Lexicon , say that Fawkes was Godric Griffindor's bird at one time . But Godric lived during medieval times (over 900 years ago ) . And where did he get Fawkes ? Let's just say Fawkes wears his re-birthdays well .VanessaD. 20:55, June 18, 2010 (UTC) BATTLE OF HOGWARTS...(Last chapter) :"Seconds later, out of one of the castle’s shattered windows, something that looked like a misshapen bird flew through the half light and landed in Voldemort’s hand. He shook the mildewed object by its pointed end and it dangled, empty and ragged: the Sorting Hat."'' I always thought it was Fawkes... But article says: When Dumbledore died, Fawkes left the castle as a free phoenix and was never seen again. So WTF brought the sorting hat ..if Fawkes didn't? :Voldemort used a Summoning Charm to bring the Hat to him. 20:51, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Yeah it says the 'something' that looked like a bird flew into his hand, the hat was in his hand, thus the hat looked like a bird as it flew. Ty 06:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Brink of death It mentions that the tears have healing powers and can bring people back from the brink of death. We know that Dumbledore was definitely on the brink of death due to being cursed by the ring and suffering the effects of the pool of water. What we don't actually know: when Snape said "Avada Kadavra" was he actually casting the spell (which requires more than the words, but also intent) or just saying the words and hitting him with some other spell to knock him off the tower? If Dumbledore cushioned his landing so he didn't die instantaneously (easy for him no doubt) but was quickly expiring due to the potion, I think Fawkes would have cried and then the tears could have cured him... it occurs to me one could ask "well why didn't Fawkes use the tears to heal him earlier instead of suffering the curse of the ring for so long?" and I can only think that it can't cry on demand so it is only right before one is about to die that it will occur, and drinking the pool brought Dumbledore all the much closer to that cusp of death that Fawkes would realize and lament as he did when Harry got that close. I think there was a great deal of speculation over whether or not he really died, in the traditional of Gandalf you can't help but wonder. The portrait seems to indicate this but I imagine something like that would be easy to conjure. Ty 06:56, April 7, 2010 (UTC) : The entire point of the Harry Potter series is that Dumbledore died. "The true master of death does not seek to run away from death. He accepts that he must die, and understands that there are far, far, worse things in the living world than death." As Dumbledore implied in "limbo", if he somehow "cheated" death, he would, in the end, be no better than Voldemort. (And to forestall argument, even though Dumbledore failed to live up to that standard in life, he clearly did at the time of his death.) Wva (talk) 17:49, November 19, 2015 (UTC) But Harry met him while he was in Limbo so Dumbledore must have also been in Limbo or have died himself wouldn't he? Informous Charm III (talk) 09:51, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Dumbledore and Fawkes The articles mentions more than once that Dumbledore was "his master" and that Fawkes was "owned" by him but in the books he looks more intelligent than the average pet. He comes to Harry when he shows loyalty to Dumbledore, gives him the diary to destroy when Harry hadn't intended to do so himself, seems to understand most of the things Dumbledore says, acts as a lookout and a shield for Dumbledore and helps him escape capture by the ministry then in the sixth book he laments Dumbledore's death before leaving. In Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them jo says phoenixes are gentle beings and that they only eat herbs so I don't think saying Dumbledore "tamed" him is right either. Does anyone have any objection to changing the article to that effect ? - George 00:35, November 3, 2010 (UTC) :I was just reading over the intro, and I've started changing that part already. I never noticed how much that bit, in particular, plays up the Master and owner thing. I never once interpreted Fawkes leaving school grounds as bid for freedom or anything like that. It's a little over the top actually. I'd have no objection to any changes you wanted to make. --Emmy (★) 00:59, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::To note, while I don't think the ideas of being "tamed" and "owned" are quite accurate, I do think saying he "served" Dumbledore is accurate enough, in the same way most people seemed content with "serving" Dumbledore, in due respect to his skill and all that. --Emmy (★) 01:09, November 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::I think it's more of a case of the fact that Fawkes knows Dumbledore is a good man and willingly chooses to "live" with Dumbledore in the office, if you will, but isn't tied down to him; he saved Dumbledore because he is loyal, but didn't remain when Dumbledore is gone. He serves Dumbledore because, frankly, he wants too - it's also probable that Dumbledore keeps him because of the Voldemort/Harry wand link too. HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 10:47, February 9, 2013 (UTC) ::::I agree Emmy. Informous Charm III (talk) 09:53, November 19, 2015 (UTC) Just a spoonful of sugar makes the killing curse go down ﻿ Okay, I found it very weird the Fawkes actually "swallowed" the killing curse to save Dumbledore. Don't get me wrong---what he did was brave and noble, but the manner in which he took it is almost a little vomitrocious. I keep changing it just to "he took it to save Dumbledore", which is how most sources put it, which is what was important and which is a way of saying it that will strike readers as something brave and noble and not...weird. Anyways I'd rather it be kept my way but you guys seem so insistent on keeping the "swallowing the curse" version. Well, I guess Fawkes died knowing how "Avada Kedavra" tastes...not exactly like drinking from a birdbath, huh, Fakes? ---General Ironbeak ﻿ ﻿ O_o O_o I fixed a part of the article and the entire thing got deleted… what happened?! o_O-- 17:34, March 24, 2012 (UTC) :Never mind, fixed it.-- 17:36, March 24, 2012 (UTC) References The references on the page are not working! HarryPotterRules1 (talk) 10:45, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Tomb According to the book, there is no evidence that Fawkes "conjured" the flames and later Dumbledore's tomb. The text only says "White smoke spiraled into the air and made strange shapes: Harry thought, for one heart-stopping moment, that he saw a phoenix fly joyfully into the blue, but the next second the fire had vanished." There is no evidence Fawkes was present. There is even less evidence that Fawkes conjured the flames or the tomb. In fact, at the end of Chapter 29 - prior to the funeral - it is clearly stated that "the phoenix had gone, had left Hogwarts for good." I don't have the ability to review what was presented in the film, but I feel in a case like this - where the evidence is particularly clear - the book should be controlling. Therefore, I am going to delete the sentence in question from the article. Also, given what JKR has later said, I don't think there is any doubt that Fawkes returned to being a "wild" phoenix. Wva (talk) 21:55, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Real life Phoenix bird added! Harpy Eagle I saw in a documantry last year (can not remember the shows name) and saw again on the Harpy Eagle! wiki page that the insperation/model for the Harry Potter Phoenix design was taken from the this beautiful south american bird! :I see this listed in a number of places, including the Wikipedia article you cited, but we would need a specific source from someone connected to the production of the ''Harry Potter films in order to verify this information. -- 1337star (Drop me a line!) 19:16, April 15, 2015 (UTC)